


you lit up the world for a moment

by April (featherx)



Series: but in the end I will always come back to you [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherx/pseuds/April
Summary: Junmyeon gets a new make-up artist. (Model AU)





	

Their very first meeting, and Junmyeon trips over a loose tile. He almost face-plants onto the floor, but thankfully Sehun manages to grab the back of his collar, pull him back up to balance, and help him avoid make a spectacular stain on the ground. And that’s on their _first meeting_. Junmyeon doesn’t think he’s ever been this embarrassed before.

“Aren’t models supposed to have perfect balance twenty-four seven or something?” Sehun asks, just to embarrass him even more, because what are friends for.

Junmyeon tries shooing him away silently, but ends up having to hastily whisper, “ _Go away before she judges me even more!_ ” Sehun rolls his eyes, makes mocking kissy-faces at him, and then sweeps out of the dressing room. The only other people inside are some producers milling around and the – no, _his_ new make-up artist.

She’s a lot younger than he thought she’d be, although maybe that’s because his previous make-up artist had been a mom with two kids and always seemed to treat Junmyeon like one of her especially rowdy children. When he awkwardly says, “Um, hi,” she smiles back somewhat unsurely.

“Kim Junmyeon, right?”

She’s his age, in fact. That’s just great. “Yeah, that’s me. You’re…?”

“Maxine Robinson – just Max, please.” Max waves for him to sit down on the chair she’s standing behind, and he hopes he’s not staring at her when he does so. He’s never that nervous about meeting new people, so what’s that special about this artist? “Your theme for the photo shoot later is – _natural_ , right?”

Junmyeon nods. _Our first meeting,_ he thinks again, _and it’s purely for work. Right. Of course._ He doesn’t even know why he’s so bitter about this whole first-meeting thing. “Yes. Honestly, if it’s going to be natural, I don’t see the reason for make-up at all.”

Somewhat unexpectedly enough, Max laughs softly. It’s subdued, like she doesn’t want to be heard, but some of the producers glance their way anyway. Junmyeon finds himself smiling in turn. At least she seems friendly. “Yeah? Maybe some people just look unnatural.” He hears movement behind him, before Max steps in front of him, brandishing a make-up kit like it’s a weapon. “Stay still, please. Any special requests?”

“Uh, no. You’re the expert here.” It sort of feels like getting a haircut.

Max hums in affirmation and leans in. Junmyeon normally closes his eyes so he can rest, even for just a little while, and take some time away from his busy schedule and general lifestyle, but for some reason, he keeps his eyes open. Maybe because he doesn’t know this Max that well yet. Yeah, that’s gotta be it. Probably.

Not because he thinks her eyes are pretty or anything. Though they _are_ , they’re a lovely shade of blue – but, anyway, that isn’t _his_ business… Junmyeon coughs. “So, um, what made you become a make-up artist… Max?”

“It wasn’t really according to plan.” She scrutinizes his face a bit, her nose scrunching up. It’s oddly endearing. “I’m more part-time than anything, but it does pay good money. Mostly, my friend’s also a model, so I took this job to keep her company sometimes.”

“Really? Who is she?”

“Chesqa Alden,” Max replies, sounding thoughtful as she leans back, examining his face. Junmyeon tries not to squirm a little under the objective gleam in her eye. “You might know her better as Selina. Stage name, sort of.”

Junmyeon brightens. “Selina! We’ve talked once or twice, yes. She’s your friend? Small world.”

“Yup. You’re not small, though.” The response is more distracted than anything as Max sifts through a number of different eyebrow pencils. She picks one, looks at it, shakes her head and puts it back down. When she finally gets the right one, or whatever it is she had been looking for, Max smiles and says, “So, Kim Junmyeon, your turn. Model business?”

“I, well…” _How do I casually explain,_ Junmyeon thinks rapidly, _that it started with a dare from ten years ago and the threat of being pushed into the kiddie pool if I didn’t take it?_ “It’s a long story, but I guess the whole huge paycheck thing made it work out.” _If you have telepathic powers, please don’t judge me._

Max laughs again, and Junmyeon desperately hopes she _really_ doesn’t have telepathic powers, or his whole cool-guy vibe would have been utterly ruined. Then again, he had tripped and nearly fallen on flat ground. Cool guys typically didn’t do that. Wait, why is he trying so hard to be _cool_ , anyway? Who is he trying to impress? “I have to agree about the paycheck thing. Money’s the root of all evil and stuff, but it sure makes things better when you’ve got your bank account as a safety net.”

“Awful, but true.” Her face is also _terribly_ close to his right now, Junmyeon notes. Not that it should _matter_ or anything, since all make-up artists have to get in close to their recipient’s faces and everything, but – he just can’t help but notice. There’s a small patch of freckles along the bridge of her nose, her eyes are a beautiful cerulean, and her lips—

_Are none of my business,_ Junmyeon frantically reminds himself, barely resisting the urge to pull back from Max’s hand, and her face, and her, in general. This is _ridiculous_ , they had spoken for all of _ten minutes_ and – is he just desperate? Probably not, he’s lived well without a girlfriend. And he doesn’t exactly believe in love at first sight, romantic as the notion may be.

He decides on the conclusion that Max just has a very compelling face. By the time Junmyeon’s finished with that little inner monologue, Max is already done with what little make-up she’d decided to put on his face, dusting her hands a little reflexively. “Hair next,” she says, more to herself than to him. Then she raises an eyebrow. “Something on my face?”

“Just a—” Junmyeon hesitates. Her face is perfectly – well, perfect, he supposes. “Just can’t help but stare a bit.” He tries for a grin, and hopes it doesn’t come out as a grimace.

Max blinks, then laughs, her cheeks going a light pink. “I think that’s the nicest thing a guy’s ever said to me. Thanks, Kim Junmyeon – I like your face, too.”

The photo shoot goes rather splendidly. When Sehun sees the photos, he huffs and says, “Well, _you_ look happy. Since when?”

Junmyeon decides to leave that question unanswered for the time being.


End file.
